I've Seen You Staring
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: AU Highschool fic. Matthew Williams finds himself being very interested in his sports teacher. His stares didn't go unnoticed. Netherlands/Canada
1. Chapter 1

This would just be a short drabble, but somehow it turned into a chapter story. I just needed to get this out of my head. The next chapters will probably not be much longer than this one. I don't know how many chapters this thing will have, but I'm not planning on making it really long, since I'm also working on another chapter fic with these two.

In a AU highschool setting, I just like the idea of Netherlands being a sports teacher, I don't know why.

I hope you'll enjoy reading this~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sound of running footsteps filled the room, sport shoes making the occasional squeak against the floor. The group students were at their 8th lap around the room. Only 7 more to go. Matthew was already breathing heavily, not wanting to run any further, though he kept going. His attention was drawn to the man standing on the other side of the room. He was tall, intimidating and he was their teacher. It was impossible for the blond to keep his eyes off of him. The past few weeks he had become interested in him. Very interested. So interested that whenever he had sports class, he found himself unable to stop staring at the man.

He didn't expect the older man to return his stare however. So when their eyes met Matthew's breath was caught in his throat. Just a small gasp came out. The insecure blond momentarily lost control of his body and tripped over his own feet, landing face first on the floor. He didn't think someone had noticed his failure, since everybody just ran past him. But he could still feel the teacher's eyes burning holes into his back. Matthew quickly got up and resumed his running. He let his bangs fall into his face so nobody would be able to see his face, where an angry blush had settled on his cheeks.

When the running was done, Mr. van Rijn started to explain the next part of the lesson. Matthew wasn't really paying attention. He was facing the floor, still embarrassed by his fall. Though occasionally he took a glance at the man standing in front of the group of students.

"Williams!" Matthew's head snapped up in surprise as he heard his last name being called. Partly because he hadn't been expecting his name to be called out, partly because nobody could ever remember his last name. People even had trouble with his first name. He looked the teacher in the eye. "Since you don't think it's necessary to pay attention in my lesson, you can stay afterwards to help me clean up."

Crap.

When everybody went to get changed, Matthew stayed in the sport hall like he was told. It didn't take very long to clean everything up. Matthew picked up the last of the cones they had used during the lesson and walked to the storage room where he had to put them away. He was followed by his teacher, who was carrying some other things. Matthew refrained from looking at him to much. Staring from across the room when the man didn't notice it, that he could do. But when they were close together like this…

Matthew shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Though when he put down the cones against a wall, he heard some things crashing down behind him. Before Matthew could turn around to see what had caused the noise, he was being pressed against the wall in front of him. He could feel a tall, strong body pressing against him from behind. Matthew's face flushed red instantly. Apparently his teacher had dropped whatever he was holding in favour of capturing the blond boy.

Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He swallowed hard and tried again. "S-sir…?" He managed.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your staring." A warm breath tickled his neck as the surprisingly soft voice reached his ears. Matthew felt large hands slide down his sides, coming to rest on his ass. His eyes fluttered closed and he made a noise as he felt the hands squeezing a bit.

He was waiting for more when he heard a curse behind him. The next thing he knew the body behind him was gone and he could move freely again. Both disappointment and confusion washed over the boy as he looked around. His teacher was gone. As he looked around, he just saw the door of the storage room close.

Matthew leaned against the wall. Though his knees had turned into jelly, so he let himself sink down onto the floor. To say the boy was confused would be an understatement.

_What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't expect to have the second chapter done this soon. But I tend to do things like this when I'm procrastinating on other things... plus these chapters aren't really long. I was surprised to get so many reactions so soon. It's a good thing though~ o 3o

Hope you enojoy this chapter too. Maybe it's not what you people were expecting from it, but we'll see.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Matthew played with his fingers nervously as he walked into the sports hall. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. A light blush covered his face as he thought about what had happened in the storage room. The man's voice had sounded as a warning, but his hands had felt more than inviting.

As Matthew walked up to the teacher, he looked him straight in the eyes. The older man returned his stare briefly before looking away, busying himself with other things. The other students arrived, and the lesson began. It was soccer this time, one of the teacher's favourite games, seeing as they played it a lot. Teams were made and the game started.

As usual, Matthew was pretty much ignored. Even though he ran over the whole field, the ball was passed to someone else every freaking time. For lack of something better to do, Matthew's eyes started drifting towards a certain person again. Mr. van Rijn wasn't looking at him this time. His eyes were focussed on the game. On the one side Matthew was glad about this, since it made him feel less nervous. But on the other side he didn't like it that his attention was focussed on something else.

He walked across the field aimlessly, only half chasing after the ball. The chance was small he actually got to kick the thing, so making an effort didn't really have a point. Fuck. Nobody was paying attention to him, and now even the teacher had more fun things than him to focus on.

Though then the ball landed right in front of his feet. He kicked the thing as hard as he could. A devious smirk appeared on his face as the ball his it's target: Mr. van Rijn's head. The guy hadn't been paying attention to where the ball was going for a moment, so Matthew had taken this chance to make himself less invisible. The teacher's head snapped in his direction, an angry frown clear on his face, and Matthew tried to look innocent.

"Williams!" He said threateningly, while pointing to the bench. "Off the field, now! I'll see you after class." Matthew made his way to the bench. He looked down in an attempt to look guilty, letting his bangs fall into his face. Though on his lips was still a small, satisfied smile visible.

Matthew didn't really mind being send to the bench. He didn't have to run around for nothing anymore. And even though the teacher wasn't looking his way, this gave Matthew a really nice view of his backside.

Matthew had to help with putting everything into the storage room again. As he grabbed the last things and went to the storage room, the teacher right behind him, just like last time, he wondered what would happen next. After he put everything down where it needed to be, Matthew waited for a couple of seconds. Nothing happened. He slowly turned around and looked at his teacher expectantly.

"You can go." The older man dismissed him. Though Matthew stayed put. A feeling of disappointment settled in the pit of his stomach. He surely hadn't _imagined_ last time. He was sure of that.

"What are you waiting for?" Mr. van Rijn wanted to know, a hint of annoyance audible in his voice. When Matthew didn't answer, he sank down on a pile of mats with an irritated sigh and motioned the boy to come closer, which Matthew did. Once he was close enough, the teacher's arm shot out and grabbed the front of Matthew's shirt, yanking him down to face him. Matthew couldn't help a small surprised gasp from escaping. Their faces were only inches apart now, and a blush crept onto Matthew's cheeks. The other's face remained completely serious however.

When the older man opened his mouth, a dark growl came out. "That ball in my face." He started, looking Matthew straight in the eye. "Wasn't an accident." It was a statement, not a question or an assumption. This man was sure of himself. Matthew allowed himself a small smile. He reached forward to cup the man's face in his hand, but it was slapped away.

"I don't touch my students." He said angrily. Matthew's eyes flickered down to the hand that was still clenching onto his shirt.

"You're touching me now." The blond said. "And you touched me last time." _And I liked it._ Though maybe it wouldn't be smart to add that now. The teacher looked even more irritated than before. He gave the boy a push, making Matthew stumble backwards.

"Go." He didn't raise his voice. If anything, it sounded softer than he normally spoke. Though this was exactly the reason why Matthew knew the man was serious. With a last look back he left the storage room. And yet again he found him asking himself…

_What the hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the next chapter. It's short and crappy, and not much is happening. Sorry for that. Though I felt it was necessary for the story. In the next chapter there will be a bit more action. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Last time had proven something. He had some effect on the taller man. He hadn't gotten the thing he wanted that time, though that didn't mean he couldn't get it at all. If he would play his cards right, he knew he would be able to convince the teacher this wasn't a bad idea.

Matthew walked into the sports hall again, ready for the next round. Unfortunately most of the class was there already. He had been a bit later than normally this time. Though that shouldn't be a problem. If he could just manage to get into enough trouble again to be held back after the lesson, things would work out.

With the game they played being dodge ball, Matthew saw a few chances to throw a well aimed ball in the teacher's direction. Though this time the man was more prepared than last time and caught them. To him it must have been obvious that this weren't accidents. Though he said nothing about it. He just threw the ball back in the game, yelled at some people that they had to move if they didn't want to get hit, and blatantly ignored Matthew.

At the end of the lesson, Matthew still hadn't managed to get the Dutchman's attention. What the hell was wrong with him today? As the rest of the class went to get changed, Matthew stayed. He hadn't been told to stay, though he still did. The teacher didn't really seem to notice it, since he was already busy cleaning up, carrying stuff to the storage room. Though when he walked out of the room again, everyone was gone except for the Canadian.

The teacher just walked past him with a sigh. "The lesson's over, Williams." He informed the boy.

"I know." Matthew simply said. He picked up a couple of the balls they had played with and followed Mr. van Rijn to the storage room. The teacher didn't protest, he just continued with practically ignoring the blond. With a slightly irritated frown Matthew put the balls where they had to be. Then he looked around at the other. He was putting something on a shelf. A rather high man, since the tall man had to reach up. Matthew's frown was replaced by a small smirk as he walked up to the teacher. Refraining from doing anything to him was one thing, but ignoring him was a completely different one. Matthew didn't like both, but at least he could try to do something about that second one right now.

Matthew slipped his arms around the other's waist from behind, burying his face between him shoulder blades, since that was the highest he could reach. He felt the Dutchman tense up considerably, and Matthew's smirk widened. Though quickly his wrists were grabbed and his arms pried off of the taller man. Mr. van Rijn spin around to face him, not letting go of the boy. He turned around again, but this time dragging Matthew with him and pushing him against the wall. Matthew made a soft sound as his back hit the wall and looked up at the other, half of the smirk still on his face, challenging the other. _Tempting_ him.

"What do we think we're doing?" The teacher asked while he looked down on the student. Matthew tried to get his arms loose, but the taller man had them pinned to the wall tightly.

"I-I…" The Canadian started, but didn't get any further. The move he had made had been acted out on an impulse. He hadn't planned any further or thought about what could happen. He had just been thinking about how much he had wanted to feel the other's body against his own. Like the time the teacher had pushed him against the wall and groped his ass. Matthew blushed when he thought back to that. Though he didn't look away from the other, giving him a good look at the face he was making right now. When he saw that the teacher's face softened a bit, Matthew tried to look even more shy and flustered.

"What are you hoping for?" The man asked him, but he didn't really wait for an answer before continuing. "I told you before, I don't touch my students." Though somehow this didn't sound as convincing as it had the other time he'd said that.

Matthew bit his bottom lip a bit as he looked up at the other. "But… you'd like to, don't you?" He suggested. "I… I'd like you to." He fluttered with his eyes, in that way guys really weren't supposed to do. Though he had noticed the grip on his wrists loosening slightly. Apparently this was working, so he kept it up the best he could.

The two just stood there in that position for a few moments. The older male was obviously trying to decide what to do. And Matthew just hoped that it was that he wanted. The thing the teacher probably wanted as well.

When he felt the grip on his wrists let go, Matthew's stomach made a little leap. But he was disappointed again. Because as soon as he was released, the older male had left the storage room. Matthew took a couple of seconds to figure out what happened, and sped after him. Though when he opened the door he had just disappeared through, he didn't see anyone.

Damn it. It looked like that guy was more stubborn than Matthew had thought.


	4. Chapter 4

This is what happens when I'm procrastinating on my homework. I hope it's better than the last chapter. At least something actually starts to happen in this one xD

I'd like to thank you all for your nice comments, even though this is just a drabble fic with really short chapters. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far.

Also… I enjoy writing Stalker!Mattie way to much…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

There had to be a reason that the teacher kept rejecting him. Because Matthew was certain the Dutchman had at least a little bit interest in him. Else he never would've made that first move to begin with. Maybe it had just been the environment they were in. It would indeed be pretty bad if someone had walked in on that.

So Matthew took out the phone book. The teacher's last name wasn't a very common one, so it didn't take him long before he had found him. L. van Rijn, was what it said. The teen wondered what he L. stood for. He didn't even know the man's first name yet. But there was also a chance the man himself didn't know Matthew's first name. He always called him by his last name, after all. That would have to change soon, he decided. While he wrote the address on a scrap of paper, Matthew realized that it wasn't all that far away from where he lived at all. Even better. He told his parents he was going to a friend's place, grabbed his coat and left the house.

It didn't really seem like a place that one would enjoy living in. The large building was grey and rather boring looking. For a person like his teacher, he had expected something with a place to spend some time outside at the least. Since he was a sports teacher after all. And every time he got the chance, he would take the class outside for the lesson, saying that it would be better to spend some time in the fresh air.

Standing in front of the door of an apartment complex, Matthew shuffled with his feet a bit nervously. Would the teacher let him in? Only one way to find out. Matthew held his breath as he pushed the doorbell. After a couple of endless seconds, he heard the lock on the front door open. Heart beating in his throat, he went inside, up a flight of stairs until he came to the door that belonged to the one he had come to see. Before Matthew had the time to knock or even prepare for that, the door opened already and a tall figure appeared in front of him.

Matthew's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man, though the teacher himself looked mainly a bit annoyed. "What do you want?" He asked.

At first Matthew didn't answer. He was to busy taking in the sight of the man in front of him. He was so used to seeing the guy in just a training suit, that it was pretty weird to see him in normal clothes. He swallowed hard as the question got through to him. He hadn't really made up an excuse to come here, or why he even knew the other's address.

"You." Matthew stated, looking up at the other. That was practically why he was here. Since the teacher would probably know this already anyway, there was no use in lying about it.

Mr. van Rijn raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised that the boy admitted this so easily. Matthew just kept staring straight at him, waiting for an answer.

Finally the man sighed. "Okay."

"O-okay?" Matthew asked surprised. Considering how stubborn the teacher had been in denying him up until now, he hadn't really expected this answer from him.

"Okay." The Dutchman confirmed. "Do whatever you want to do to me." He invited with a gesture to his own body.

Honestly speaking, this had been the reaction Matthew had been expecting the least, and it left him quite unsure of what to do. Though after a couple of moments Matthew mentally slapped himself and decided that he had to do something. He had wanted this, so he also should finish it.

"O-okay." Matthew repeated. Then he took a step forward, got on his tiptoes and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders. The next moment their lips met in a soft kiss. Matthew's lips lingered on the other's for a couple of seconds before the blond pulled back, taking a step backwards again. On his face he carried a heavy blush, but he refused to look away from the other. He saw the Dutchman's expression go from slightly surprised into a rather smug smirk. A hand came down to cup the Canadian's face, and his chin was lifted upwards, so the two men were looking each other straight in the eye.

"You call that a kiss?" The teacher wanted to know. The blush on the Canadian's face intensified. He was being mocked. Matthew just _knew_ he was being mocked.

"What else-" Matthew was about to reply, but he was interrupted by the other's lips crashing down onto his own. Much harder than he expected. Matthew gasped in surprise and before he knew it a tongue was invading his mouth, exploring every corner of it. Hands settled on Matthew's hips, preventing him from stumbling backwards. He felt a knee pry his legs apart and rub at… at…

With all these new sensations, all at the same time, Matthew soon was mush in the other's hands. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt his limbs go weak. A pleased sound escaped his mouth and mingled into the kiss. His back met a wall. Strange.. he hadn't even noticed he had been guided backwards.

All to soon it was over and he felt those lips leave. Hands were withdrawn, and the teacher stepped back. Having lost the strength in his legs, Matthew sank to the floor in a pathetic heap of blushing Canadian. Still breathing heavily he leaned his head back against the wall of the hallway they were in, so he could look up at the man. While Matthew had been reduced to this state, the older man didn't look any more flustered than before. But Matthew didn't really care about that now. It had just felt so good.

Just as he was wondering what would happen now, the other spoke again. Though his words weren't exactly what Matthew had been waiting for.

"Come back when you can handle me." The man turned around and disappeared into his apartment, closing the door behind him. He left a completely flustered and slightly confused Canadian behind. He didn't know how long he had sat there after that. Though eventually, when the strength had returned to his legs, he got up. After a last glance at that door he went home.

The next sports class, Matthew would be the first who left for the changing rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

So finally, here is the next chapter. I've been freaking busy, sick, whatevernot, and I just got to write this now. Sorry for the wait. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones though. Just a bit.

There were a few questions in the reviews, so I made a little Q and A at the end of this chapter to answer them.

So... enjoy?

* * *

The past two weeks, Matthew had been avoiding a certain Dutchman as much as possible. He made up excuses so he didn't have to go to sports class whenever he could. If he did go, he would be one of the last to arrive, and the first to leave. If the tall teacher had noticed this change in attitude, he didn't show. Though occasionally, Matthew still felt those eyes drifting in his direction, but this time he didn't look back.

Years of being ignored and forgotten had made the blond insecure. When he finally decided to go for something he wanted, he had met disappointment. Yes, the Dutchman had kissed him. But at that moment, the difference in experience between the two had been so painfully obvious. While it had been Matthew's first _real_ kiss, the teacher obviously had done things like this more often. And the Canadian had a feeling it hadn't just stayed to kissing.

He was just a toy, a stupid boy who liked to play with fire. And now he got his fingers burnt. It wasn't as if he hadn't liked the sensations that the other caused. But it had left him so damn insecure, and feeling so inexperienced… he didn't think he could do this. So yes, he had pretty much given up.

Matthew put his head in his hands and sighed. This wasn't working. He had gone to the library to find some peace of mind, but instead he just kept thinking the whole situation over and over again. The Canadian closed the book he had been trying to read and went to put it back on the shelf. He could just as well go home.

He cast a look at the sky. Dark clouds were gathering together, leaving no doubt that it would rain soon. Matthew cursed himself for not bringing a jacket. It had been warm enough to go without when he had left his house. Though now a shiver ran down his spine as he gave his bare arms a quick rub. His t-shirt fluttered in the rather strong wind while he started to make his way home.

Though before he was even halfway, the first drops of rain started to fall and Matthew sped up his pace. In no time at all it was pouring, and the Canadian was soaking wet. He ran through the streets, trying to get home as soon as possible. There was no use in seeking cover somewhere, since he was already completely wet anyway.

Rain didn't bother him that much. Though when the first flash of lightning lit up the sky, the Canadian's stomach leaped. It's wasn't as if he was _afraid_ of thunder, but… yes, he was afraid. _Damn it_! His house was still to far away, and his lungs were burning from the exertion. He came to a halt for a moment to catch his breath, but instantly froze as another lightning bolt flashed through the sky. He needed somewhere to go. A quiet, dry place to curl up and hide.

With a slightly panicked expression, he looked around, knowing he wouldn't find such a thing here. Though at that moment, he did realize where exactly he was. Not thinking about anything but seeking cover, he changed directions and ran towards the apartment building that he knew was close by. He ran inside, up a flight of stairs, quickly made his way to the right door and banged his fists on it. Once it opened, he instantly ran into the tall man that opened it.

"Matthew, what the…?" His teacher started. But then there was a loud rumble of thunder, and Matthew's fingers tightened the hold they had on the other's shirt. An understanding expression appeared on his face, and he led the boy inside.

"Are you okay?" Matthew felt a large hand pet his wet hair comfortingly and he gave a small nod.

Realizing what position they were in, Matthew quickly let go of his teacher's shirt, that was now also a bit wet thanks to him, and took a little step backwards. "…sorry." He said in a small voice.

"Why are you here?" The Dutchman wanted to know.

Matthew looked down, his heart racing for a completely different reason now. "I was on my way home and then the rain started." It was silent for a moment. "…Can I stay?" Matthew asked softly.

The teacher cast a glance at the window and sighed. "Sure. Let's get you dr-"

Before he could finish the sentence, there was another flash of lightening, the thunder following shortly. Then he found the other clinging at his shirt again, hiding his face in the teacher's chest.

"…Matthew?"

A small mumble in response.

"Can you let go?"

The Canadian shook his head. No, he couldn't. Even if he had wanted it, he couldn't bring himself to release the Dutchman right now. He felt the teacher's large hands on his smaller ones, prying them loose with a surprising gentle touch.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes or you'll catch a cold." He waited a moment for Matthew to make a move, but the Canadian did no such thing. Getting a bit impatient, the Dutchman tugged at Matthew's wet shirt. The boy's head shot up to look at the other and the teacher paused, realizing what he was doing.

"Don't think anything of this." He warned Matthew. But it was to late, really. As he felt the teacher's hand brush against the skin of his belly, he laid his own hand on top of it, guiding the older man's hand further up his shirt, staring intently at him as he did so. Tears from his sacredness before were still lingering in the corners of his eyes, but the feeling of fear had been replaced by a different sort of tension, along with anticipation.

Then Matthew felt the teacher go further on his own accord. As his thumb brushed past the boy's nipple, Matthew let out a small gasp. The tall man leaned down and captured Matthew's lips in a gentle kiss. It was so much different than that rough kiss they shared two weeks ago. Matthew's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the kiss.

When they pulled back they stared at each other for a moment in complete silence. Then the teacher resumed his previous action, taking the boy's shirt off. Matthew let him, not sure what else to do. He was half expecting him to do something more, but the other turned around and headed to a different room, leaving Matthew behind for a moment. He returned with a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I'm not gonna take off your pants for you." He informed him when the blond looked up at him expectantly. Matthew shyly stripped out of his pants, feeling the other's eyes on him the entire time as he was left in his boxers. He took the change of clothes and pulled them on. The clothes were way to big for him, but the Dutchman didn't have anything else than his own clothes.

Matthew knew he must look ridiculous in them. But it was better than the wet clothes that his teacher was currently hanging out to dry.

It was getting late, and the storm did not show any signs of clearing up. Matthew was sitting on the couch, watching the older man as he did some paper work. A yawn from Matthew attracted his attention and made him glance at his watch. He seemed to think about something for a moment before speaking.

"It might be better if you stay the night. It's not clearing up yet, and I've got no car, so I can't bring you home." He proposed. Matthew gave a small nod. He took a hold of the hand that the teacher had extended to him and lifted himself off the couch. He followed as the teacher showed him to the bathroom and lend him a spare toothbrush. Then he showed him to the bedroom. Matthew's heart skipped a beat when he saw the queen-sized bed in the room and wondered if maybe...

"You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. I've still got work to do anyway. I'd be keeping you awake otherwise. I'll call your parents to tell them you're okay." The man told him, crushing his previous idea of sleeping together in that bed. Still, Matthew gave the man a small smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"Just call me Lars for now. We're not in class." The Dutchman himself hadn't addressed the boy by his last name once in this whole situation either, Matthew realized.

"Thank you… Lars." He said, while shyly looking up at him. It was a bit weird to call his teacher by his first name. But then again, it was also weird to kiss your teacher, or let him touch you, or _want_ him to touch you.

Lars gave a nod and left Matthew alone in the room. The boy took off the pants he'd been given, they wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. He kept on the shirt though. Then he got into the large bed and buried his head in the pillow, taking in the other's lingering scent. He pulled the covers over his body and it didn't take him long to drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Q and A:**

_Q: Where'd you get Holland's last name? Or the whole name, actually._

A: First, it's Netherlands. It makes me sad if you use Holland, since that's only one region of the Netherlands. It's okay, common mistake.  
I got the name from other fanfictions and fanarts. I've seen several names used for him, but I have always been fond of the name Lars van Rijn for him. I think it suits him.

_Q: __Do you mind telling us how old Netherlands is?_

A: I didn't have a specific age in mind for him when I started this story. But I guess he is in his mid-twenties. That's the age I can see him as most easily.


	6. Chapter 6

This new chapter came pretty fast, but that was because I had most of it planned out in my head already. And because of all of your lovely reviews! I loved them. Though don't expect the next chapter very soon. I'm supposed to do other things as I write this.

* * *

The next morning, when Matthew awoke in a strange bed, he had to take a moment to remember what happened last night. When he realized just where he was, in exactly who's bed he was lying, a fond smile came over his lips. He got up, checking the alarm clock on the nightstand. Almost 9 am. He wondered if Lars was awake already. Though judging from the sound of his voice coming from the other room, he was. Who was he talking to? Was he on the phone, perhaps?

He quietly opened the bedroom door, not wishing to disrupt the conversation he was having. Though when he did so, he saw that Lars was not on the phone. No, he was talking to a woman. A really pretty woman. And she was standing right there. Neither of them noticed the Canadian though. They seemed to be caught up in an argument of sorts.

"What do you mean, something came up? You could've at least called me!" The woman scolded the Dutchman.

"I told you, it came up rather suddenly." Lars countered.

"Sure." The woman said, a bit of disbelief in her voice. "You can be such a-"

Matthew had attempted to back away into the bedroom again quietly. Though at the one moment that he wanted to stay unnoticed, he just _had_ to bump into something. Two heads snapped in his direction, their conversation ended immediately, without even finishing that last sentence.

Specially the woman's gaze made Matthew uncomfortable. Combined with the fact that he was clad in nothing more than his maple leaf boxers and a t-shirt that was way to big for him, it was enough to make Matthew turn deep red. He had just come out of the bedroom. _Lars'_ bedroom. He knew what it must look like to the woman.

Finally, after a moment of awkward silence, she spoke again, her attention turned back to the Dutchman. "_God_, Lars. How _old_ is this one?" She snapped at him. Lars' expression showed slight panic once he'd laid eyes on Matthew. Clearly he had been hoping he would stay in the room.

"It's not what you think." Lars quickly said.

"Sure it's not." The woman said, but not sounding very convinced.

"I slept on the couch!" To emphasize this, the Dutchman made a gesture to the couch, on which there weren't any signs anymore of being slept on. This made the woman's disapproving frown just deepen.

"I-I…" Matthew started, getting those heads turned back in his direction. "I can go…? So you two can talk?" He offered, not wishing to be stuck in a fight like this.

"Yes." Lars instantly.

But it was followed by a "No." of the woman. "I think all has been said." She turned back to Lars. "I'll be going now."

"Morgot, come on. It was storming. I couldn't let him out in the rain." Lars protested as the woman made her way to the door.

"Goodbye Lars." She said as she opened the door and left.

"Margot!" He started again, but the door was slammed shut before he could say anything more. He grumbled something in a language Matthew couldn't understand (but it didn't sound very nice) and flopped down on the couch. Matthew, not sure what to do, shyly made his way further into the room and sat down next to him.

"…I'm sorry." He said. He wondered who that woman had been. A friend? Or maybe even a… girlfriend? Lars was attractive, that was the reason Matthew was here in the first place, so the Dutchman would have no trouble in winning the heart of a pretty woman like that. He suddenly felt guilty for being here. What if he had ruined a relationship?

"That girl. Was she your…?" He didn't have the guts to finish that sentence though.

"Sister." Lars finished the sentence for him. The fact that it was his sister made Matthew feel a tad relieved. But this meant he had caused siblings to fight. He send his teacher an apologetic look.

Lars let out a heavy sigh. "Don't worry about it. We always have something to fight about anyway." He stood up. "Want some breakfast?" Matthew gave a small nod, not feeling any better about it. "Okay, your clothes are dry, so you can go get dressed." Lars pointed at a neat heap of folded clothes and went to the kitchen.

When Matthew came out of Lars' bedroom again, fully dressed in things that fit this time, he smelled that Lars was making eggs for breakfast. He entered the kitchen and smiled a bit. It was a bit strange to see the Dutchman do such a domestic task like cooking. But if you live alone, it would make sense to know at least a bit about it, he guessed. It tasted pretty good too.

After breakfast he did the dishes. His teacher had let him stay here, this was the least he could do.

"You should go home soon." Matthew looked up and saw Lars standing in the doorway. The Canadian knew this was true, but he kind of wanted to stay for a while. He had gotten that kiss last night, so… did that mean he still had a chance? He wanted to find out.

"But… you let me stay here. I want to do something in return." Matthew said, putting away the last of the dishes and drying his hands. He looked around, but the place looked pretty clean, so housework wouldn't be an option to offer. Then he got a different idea to offer. He walked towards Lars, closing the distance between them and putting a hand on the other's chest. He felt him tense up a bit under his touch.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you?" Matthew asked, a small, playful smile on his lips.

"Go home." Lars repeated. An answer that Matthew didn't like at all.

He let his hands travel over Lars' chest a bit. "That's not what I meant Lars." He stood on his tiptoes, leaning against the Dutchman for support and started to trail small kisses along his jawline. He honestly didn't know if he was doing this right, but judging by the hands he felt on his waist now, he could be doing worse.

Matthew stopped for a moment and looked up at Lars. "You've kissed me twice now. So you don't dislike me, do you?" He gave the older man's jawline a small nibble. "So I ask again. Is there _anything_ you want me to do? Or want to do _with_ me. Or want to do _to_ me." The things he suggested were pretty obvious. Sure, he was inexperienced, but that didn't mean he didn't know about these kind of things. And one of the best ways to learn something was practice, right?

As Matthew leaned up to give him a kiss, the Dutchman's lips met his halfway. He was slightly surprised, but definitely not complaining. The kiss was short and innocent enough, had he not felt Lars' hands toy with the waistband of his jeans. It made him a little flustered.

"You really need to stop tempting me." Lars told him when they pulled away. Though his voice didn't sound angry or anything. Matthew received a small squeeze in his ass before his teacher let go of him and moved back. "Go now."

"But I don't want-"

"Go." Lars said a bit more strictly. "Before I do something we both regret." Matthew stepped towards him again, reaching out for him, but the Dutchman caught his hand before he could reach him, shaking his head no.

"I wouldn't-!" Matthew's sentence was cut off by a short, but firm kiss to silence him. Then Lars dragged him to the door and opened it.

"You would. Now get out of here."

* * *

Yes, Margot is the name of Belgium.

And look, yet another Q and A!

**Q and A**** + Author's note**

_Q: __Muwahaha, any chance this will be bumped up to M?_

A: I'm just going along with whatever think up at the moment of writing. It may very well happen sometime in the future.

_Q: __I was wondering, is there going to be any hints of drugs/smoking in this? Because Netherlands is a bit...well...and Canada is more loose about marijuana than the U.S. Just wondering ^^,_

A: I don't know. Like I said, I'm just typing whatever I come up with at the moment, so it may happen, but it can also just not happen.

_Hmm, I always pictured him in a car, but on the other hand since he's Dutch, he has to ride a bikee :D_

Yes, that's exactly the reason why I didn't give him a car. XD

_In many languages "Holland" is used colloquially to refer to the entire country._ and _Holland is the term used in the show for the Netherlands._ etc.

I am aware of these facts, and yes, I also know that a lot of Dutch people use the term "Holland" to describe the whole thing (specially when the world cup is going on). I'm just saying that I'm not a big fan of the term myself. Even if, in some languages, there isn't a different word to describe the country, in English there is. Also in many other languages too. I'm not judging anyone who uses Holland. I'm just saying I prefer the Netherlands.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally a new update on this one. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for this long.

I'm also working on a few other stories, which I will start uploading on here soon, I think.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Even though the man had rejected him, once again, Matthew left the apartment with new hope. He had kissed him and been kissed and it left him with a funny feeling in his stomach. He couldn't seem to stop grinning like an idiot and the people surrounding him had noticed as well.

Alfred prodded his brother. "What are you so happy about?" He wanted to know.

"What makes you think I'm happy about something?"

"You've got the biggest grin on your face, and you didn't push me off when I poked you." He poked again. "Did you overdo it on the maple syrup again?"

"You can _never_ overdo it with maple syrup." Matthew informed his brother. Though he had to admit, that time he consumed an entire bottle in one day may've been a bit to much. He had been literally bouncing all over the place, with an amount of energy that wasn't unlike what he had right now.

The feeling didn't leave Matthew, and when it was time for sports class again, he was excited. He had a plan. Because even though the teacher had been warming up to him, he didn't accept his feelings yet. This left Matthew also a bit insecure about what was going to happen to them next, and he wanted to get some clarity.

During the class, he participated more actively than usual, trying to get rid of his nervous energy, but not quite succeeding. Every time he started to feel a little calmer, he took one look at the teacher and immediately felt his stomach jump as he saw that the other was looking back at him.

When the lesson ended Matthew pretended to be busy with tying his shoelaces and waited for his fellow students to leave again.

As he felt a familiar large hand on his back, he stood up and looked around. "Why am I not surprised?" The Dutchman asked.

Matthew shrugged. "I want to talk to you."

The teacher let out a small sigh and nodded. "Help me to get things to the storage room first." And Matthew did so.

When everything was put away, Matthew leaned against one of the walls of the storage room, looking down at his feet. He had thought for a long time about what to say, but still didn't quite know.

"I wanted to know… what will happen to us now." He started.

Lars raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

"We kissed." The Canadian said as he glanced up at the other. "More than once." He heard him sigh.

"What do you want me to say, Matthew. That since we kissed I want to be with you? For someone your age a kiss is maybe a big deal, but for me…"

"You touched me."

"It's not a big deal." The Dutchman repeated.

"But for me it is. You said it yourself." Matthew countered. "So why did you do it when you knew that?"

The Dutchman gave him a strict look. "You want to know? You _really_ want to know?" Matthew nodded, and Lars approached him, closing him in against that wall.

"Believe me Matthew, if it was up to me…" He whispered harshly into the boy's ear and pointed to the place where some mats were laying. "I'd throw you on those mats and fuck you right here and now." Matthew turned bright red at those words and Lars took a step back. "But I can't." He said. "A teacher isn't allowed to touch his student in a way like that." He moved in closer again, as if he couldn't decide whether to stay away or be close. To prevent him from stepping back again, Matthew wrapped his arms around him in a hug and pressed his head to the other's chest. The Dutchman allowed it and continued. "But _god_, Matthew… the way you keep tempting me, without even knowing it. The way you move, the way you look at me… I couldn't help myself." His voice went a bit hoarse as he spoke.

"We…" Matthew cleared his throat, trying to regain his voice. And even when he did, it was very soft. "We could keep it a secret." He offered.

"Things don't work that way, Matthew. People find out, call the police. I'll lose my job, go to jail for rape." He rested his chin on top of Matthew's head. "I don't want that."

"But I'm willing." The Canadian whispered.

"Don't say that, Matthew. You don't know what you're saying."

Matthew felt the Dutchman's grip on him tighten and smiled. So Lars did like him. And he was most likely trying very hard to hold himself back right now. "But it's true." He told him. "I want you to kiss me." He looked up, got on his tiptoes and quickly pecked Lars' lips. "And I want you to touch me." Lars' hands were currently resting on the boy's back, but Matthew guided them down until they touched his butt. He felt those hands shift a bit and a shiver ran down his spine.

"You are to cruel." Lars told him.

"I know." Matthew answered. And not a second later, their lips touched in a heated kiss. The Canadian felt nice like this, the other's warm arms wrapped around him, lips connected and their bodies pressed together.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Lars asked when they broke apart.

"This was my last class for the day." The guy wouldn't be able to get rid of him that easily now.

It seemed Lars understood that as well. "Shit." He cursed. Then he pushed Matthew harder against that wall and kissed him again. Over the past few weeks, there had been an increasing sexual tension between the two. There was a moment they just had to get rid of that. And apparently that moment was now.

Lars pushed his tongue past Matthew's lips, invading his mouth. With the little experience he had, Matthew tried to kiss back the best he could. Even as they were pressed against each other, he felt the need for more contact. Slightly trembling hands slid under the Dutchman's shirt. His fingers carefully traced the man's abs before sliding upwards and brushed over his nipples. Lars hummed approvingly into the kiss.

Matthew felt one of the hands leave his ass. It didn't go up his own shirt, like he had expected. Instead it went down the front of the boy's shorts. Matthew pulled back out of the kiss with a sharp gasp, bumping his head against the wall behind him in the process.

Lars chuckled, starting to rub his hand against the cloth covering his private parts. "You wanted me to touch you, right?"

Matthew let out a long moan. His nails dug a bit into Lars' chest. Before he knew it, his shorts were pulled down and his lower regions were exposed. If Matthew could've turned any redder than he already was, he would've done so.

"You're so sensitive." Lars teased him as his hand played with Matthew's hard on. He stroked him nice and slow, sliding a finger over the leaking slit.

Matthew didn't say anything. He was reduced to a gasping and moaning heap of Canadian. His knees went weak and the only thing that kept him standing was the grip he had on the Dutchman. He leaned his head back against the wall for some extra support. This was so embarrassing, but it felt so good! He felt himself nearing his limit, and the other saw that. Lars took a look around. He'd be the one cleaning the place up if Matthew soiled it. Not something he wanted to be doing. So he got down on his knees and sat in front of Matthew's crotch. The boy let out a whimper when the hand left him, but moaned all the more when Lars took him into his mouth. He held Matthew's hips to prevent him from thrusting into his mouth. It didn't take long for the boy to reach his climax and he came in the teacher's mouth. Lars swallowed, making a face at the taste.

As soon as Lars pulled back and let go of Matthew, the boy slid down to the floor, panting. The teacher smirked when he lifted Matthew's chin and gave him a kiss. Matthew was barely able to respond to the kiss, so Lars figured the boy wasn't ready to return the favour. To bad, since he had been getting a growing problem in his pants as well. He'd have to take care of that himself for now.

The teacher gave Matthew one last kiss. "Come see me again sometime." He told him. The other already knew where he lived, so he expected a visit soon anyway. Then he stood up and left.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I hate to do this, but I won't continue with this story the way it is right now. This started out as a drabble, but turned into something more serious.

Right now I'm basically fed up with the story, my inspiration is gone and I don't know where to take it next. I'm also not at all happy with how I wrote the previous chapters. I think I should be able to do better than that. And trying to write a story I don't like isn't going to do any good either.

I will let it rest for now, BUT I am still interested in writing a story with this plotline. When I get some inspiration for this story back, I will think it through again and probably start to rewrite it.

In the meantime I will continue to write, and certainly also fics with this pairing.

I want to thank the people who reviewed and favourited for their interest in this story, and I hope you'll read the new and improved version once I feel comfortable to start on it again. (:


End file.
